Choices and Decisions
by WondaGal
Summary: Set Post 3x05. Stefan's shut everything off and Elena has pretty much given up hope. Damon hasn't, he calls in reinforcements, the one person that Stefan cared for in 1864, Rosalie Salvatore. She returns to her home to help her brother come to his senses.
1. Gone

AN: This is set after the fifth episode of season three. Disclaimer's obvious, but I own Rosalie Salvatore. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Gone

(Elena-POV)

Damon had taken me to the boarding house that night. He'd saved me.

"Have some bourbon," Damon told me as he handed me a glass and sat down next to me, "It'll help you forget."

I took a sip and grimaced at the bitter taste.

"Yeah, it's strong," Damon told me, "You know, I could help you forget too…at least any memories you don't want to keep."

"No, no compulsion," I told him, "I need to remember…all of it."

Damon nodded and then held up my necklace.

"I stole it back for you," he told me.

I didn't want that necklace anymore. I couldn't wear it. It wouldn't be right now that Stefan didn't care about me.

I began to sob quietly. "Where were you Damon?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have left," he told me sincerely. He placed a hand on my leg, "I promise you, I will never leave you again."

"Well isn't this cozy," a voice sneered. Damon stood up. My gaze fell on the doorway. Stefan stood there.

"What are you doing here brother?" Damon asked. He narrowed his eyes.

"Last I checked, I live here," Stefan replied as he poured himself some whiskey, "Klaus is gone, he asked me to keep watch on you until he returns. You are now under my protection." Stefan took a sip of his whiskey and made to left. "Oh and by all means, carry on." Stefan left and Damon gave me a glance.

"Elena, I have something for you," Damon told me. He handed me a velvet box. I opened it and found a necklace with a black heart. "It has vervain in it. Since you won't wear the one Stefan gave you, I thought I'd give you this one. I don't want to leave you unprotected. No one is going to hurt you, especially not my brother." Damon clasped it around my neck. "Elena, now that Stefan is off the rails, I need to call in reinforcements. I don't know if Stefan's ever told you this, but we have a sister." My head snapped up. "Her name is Rosalie and she's nineteen. She's one of the reasons why I haven't killed Stefan yet. She's the peacekeeper. She keeps my temper down with her soothing words and makes Stefan behave with her firm words. I was going to call her and ask for her help, but I wanted to make sure you were alright with it first."

"Damon, if it means a united front against Stefan, then call her now," I replied.

"I will." Damon pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

* * *

><p>(Damon-POV)<p>

Rosalie picked up on the first ring.

"Damon, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" she asked.

"It's not all pleasant. Our younger brother is off the rails again and need your help," I replied.

"Say no more, I'll be in Mystic Falls tonight."

"Thank you." She hung up. About an hour later, I heard a knock on the door.

I went and opened it.

"Damon, it's good to see you again," she told me.

"You as well Rose," I replied as I embraced her. I pulled away and Elena came to my side, "Rose, this is Elena Gilbert. Elena, this is my sister, Rosalie."

"Pleasure to meet you Elena," Rosalie greeted her, "I've heard many things about you."

"The pleasure is mine," Elena replied.

"Damon, where's our little de-railed brother now?"

* * *

><p>(Elena-POV)<p>

Rosalie was the female version of Damon. She had raven hair and pale blue eyes. Damon had once told me that he was hated by his Father because he looked like his Mother, maybe that was the case with Rosalie as well.

It was late, so Damon let me sleep in his room, while he and Rosalie sat down and talked about Stefan.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	2. Plans

AN: Chapter two. Disclaimer's obvious and thanks to all who reviewed so far. I write for my reviewers. Disclaimer's obvious, but I own Rosalie, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Plans

(Elena-POV)

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. I got dressed and headed downstairs to find Damon and Rosalie cooking breakfast. Rosalie playfully shoved her brother when he tried to get the dirty dishes.

"Damon, drive Elena to school, I've got it," Rosalie assured me.

"Okay," Damon replied. He turned to me, "Do you want me to drive you to school?"

"No, I want to at least try to have some normalcy in my life," I replied.

I then ate and headed to school.

* * *

><p>(Damon-POV)<p>

Rosalie and I came downstairs after discussing last night's events. I'd told her everything Elena told me about last night. To say Rosalie was angry was an understatement. She was furious.

We entered the main room and found Stefan there with two women in short dresses. The women had bite marks on them and were dancing to music.

Stefan looked up when he noticed us.

"Care to join me?" he asked.

Rosalie looked disgusted and left the room.

I shook my head.

"Suit yourself, I'm just going to finish up here, then I'm off _school_," Stefan told me.

* * *

><p>(Elena-POV)<p>

I entered Alaric's classroom during lunch break.

"Alaric, I want to learn how to kill a vampire," I told him.

"Are you crazy? Vampires don't care about anyone but themselves and they won't hesitate to kill you," Alaric told me.

"Please Alaric."

"Fine, after school, meet me in the woods and we'll train."

I headed off to the track for gym and was running laps and I soon stopped to take a short break, when a boy I didn't know was walking across the track. He tripped me and I fell. Stefan appeared out of nowhere and shoved the boy to the ground. I just watched. Stefan was a monster.

Later that day, I met with Alaric in the woods. He'd brought a practice dummy and some stakes.

"Elena, you'll only have one chance to stake the vampire, so you have to make it count," Alaric was saying.

"I'm trying," I replied. I tried to stake the dummy in the right place, but I missed.

"You do realize that if this happens in real life, you're screwed right?"

"I'm sorry, I can't do this."

I drove to the boarding house and entered when Rosalie opened the door.

"What's wrong Elena?" she asked.

"Where's Damon?" I asked.

"Right here," he replied from behind Rosalie.

"Is Stefan here?" I asked.

"No," Rosalie replied, "and thank heavens he isn't."

"Elena, what is going on?" Damon asked as he grasped my shoulders.

"I met with Alaric today and he taught me a few things about vampire hunting, but I wasn't very good at it. Look, Stefan is a monster, and I don't want him in my life anymore. I want to lock Stefan up," I told them.

Damon looked at Rosalie. She gave him a slight nod.

"We'll help you," he replied.

"What did you have in mind Elena?" Rosalie asked.

"Did Stefan say where he was going?" I asked.

"He said he had some business to take care of at the school," Rosalie replied as her eyes widened, "Damon, we have to go."

"Elena get in the car, I'll call Ric, he's still at the school," Damon replied.

Rosalie and I got into the car. I took the backseat and she took the passenger seat. Damon was driving.

We made it to the school by seven in that evening.

Stefan was dragging his latest prey out of the building. We were near the bleachers and it was in that moment that I got an idea.

I climbed up onto the bleachers. I didn't stop until I was at the very top and then I "fell" off the bleachers. Stefan caught me.

"I knew you'd catch me," I told him.

He fell to his knees and I stood up. I then saw Alaric there with a vervain dart gun in his hand.

Damon walked over to us. "Perfect timing Ric, as usual," Damon told Alaric.

"I've dealt with Stefan's victim," Rosalie replied as she joined us. Alaric pointed his gun at her. She raised her hands. "I mean you no harm."

"Alaric, this is my sister, Rosalie," Damon told him.

Alaric lowered his gun.

"I'll deal with Stefan," Damon replied. He hauled the unconscious Stefan away and Rosalie came to my side.

"Are you okay?" she asked, I nodded. "That was a reckless thing you did," she told me. Damon returned and wrapped his coat around my shoulders.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Damon told me.

We headed back to the boarding house and Damon took the unconscious Stefan to the cellar, while Rosalie stayed with me.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	3. Rosalie's Story

AN: This is Rosalie's story. I've used some info from the TVD, so I hope i got it right. Disclaimer's obvious, but I own Rosalie. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Rosalie's Story

(Rosalie-POV)

"Rose, what happened?" Elena asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, how can Stefan be such a monster? I knew he had a dark side, but I didn't know it was this bad."

"To understand, you need to hear my story. It all began in 1850. That was year our Mother died. Damon and I took it hard, Stefan was too young to understand."

"How old were you all?"

"Damon was nine, I was five, and Stefan was only three. I still remember her last words to us…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ Mother lay on a bed. Her face was pale and she looked like she'd leave us at any moment._

_ "Rose, my sweet girl, take care of your brothers and don't let them get into any trouble. Damon, protect your sister and brother. I love you all," Mother whispered. Her eyes closed and I began to sob. Damon held me close with tears in his eyes._

_ End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Father was the one to look after us. When we were young, Father distanced himself from Damon and I, because we both resembled our Mother. That was too much for Father to bear. Time passed and we grew into the young adults, Mother would have wanted us to be. It was 1864 and Damon had left for war as an attempt to impress Father. It worked for a while. Then came that fateful day that Katherine arrived and everything changed…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ Father, Stefan, and I stood outside and watched as the carriage door opened. Miss. Pierce stepped out._

_ "Welcome Miss Pierce," Stefan greeted her._

_ "Please, call me Katherine," she told him._

_ Katherine walked over to me. _

_ "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Pierce," I told her._

_ "You as well, Miss Salvatore," she replied._

_ Father took her inside and showed her to her room._

_ End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Then of course as soon as Damon returned from war, Katherine decided to toy with the bond between my brothers by sleeping with both of them. Damon and Stefan both vented to me about how the other didn't deserve Katherine…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ "He doesn't deserve Katherine. He's a self centered, arrogant bastard that doesn't care about anyone but himself. I can provide for Katherine," Stefan was saying. My brothers had taken turns venting to me. Damon had earlier and now it was Stefan's turn._

_ "Stefan, don't say that. Damon is your brother, and your older one at that, have some respect," I told him._

_ End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Then Father decided to set up an arranged marriage for me as a way to make up for Damon's disgrace on the family name…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ "Rosalie, come into the foyer for a moment!" Father called._

_ "I'll be there shortly!" I called back._

_ I entered the foyer and Father turned to our guest._

_ "This is my daughter, Rosalie," Father introduced me._

_ "Pleasure to meet you Miss Salvatore," a young man greeted me, "I'm Alan Porter."_

_ "The pleasure is mine, Mr. Porter," I greeted him._

_ "Mr. Porter has come to ask of your hand in marriage," Father told me._

_ My smile faded. _

_ "Please excuse me," I told them. I headed upstairs and called for Damon and Stefan. They entered my room and noticed the tears in my eyes._

_ "Rose, what is it?" Damon asked._

_ "Father has arranged for me to marry," I sobbed._

_ Father entered my room, "Darling, is something wrong?" He came over and hugged me._

_ "I don't want to marry."_

_ "You will marry Alan Porter! You will bring honor to the family name where Damon has not. You will do as I say!" He tossed me aside. Damon caught me in his arms._

_ "How long to intend to cast Damon and I aside? I know you do and it's just because we both resemble Mother, your wife, Celestine Salvatore."_

_ "Learn your place, Rosalie! You are never to mention your Mother's name around me anymore."_

_ Father left and I sobbed into Damon's shoulder. He soothed me and I felt surprised when I felt another set of arms wrap around me. It was Stefan._

_ End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"My brothers were able to cast their differences aside and we were the united Salvatore siblings once more."<p>

"There a 'but' coming, isn't there?" Elena asked.

"But, that changed when Katherine got caught…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ Katherine had recently fed on me. She forced her blood down my throat. Then she took off. That was yesterday. This evening I saw her being taken away in a barred carriage, she was all tied up. Damon and Stefan went after her. I watched as they freed her from the carriage and attempted to undo her binds. I heard two gunshots and then found my brothers lying dead on the forest floor. I screamed and Father found me._

_ "I'm sorry, Rosalie," he told me. His gun was smoking, meaning he had fired those two shots. He pointed his gun at me._

_ "How could you? They're your sons!" I screamed at him._

_ "Not anymore, they made their choice and so did you." I heard his gun fire and then everything went black._

_ End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Then what happened?" Elena asked.<p>

"Then, I woke up…to my new life….."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ I awoke by a lake next to Damon._

_ "Good of you to awaken Rose," he told me._

_ "Where's Stefan?" I asked._

_ "Who knows. He just left, but he'll be back."_

_ It was dark out now and Stefan returned. He was dragged a man and a woman with him._

_ "Damon, Rose, I'm become a vampire. I have powers that no human can possibly have. Father is dead. Join me. I brought you these two. Consider them my gifts to my favourite brother and sister," Stefan told us. He bit the man and woman's necks and waited. Damon and I hesitated, but eventually we gave in and fed. The corpses fell at our feet and we became creatures of the night._

_ Damon turned to Stefan, "You wanted me for eternity and now you have me, but I promise you, it will be an eternity of misery."_

_ End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Then came all the crap that comes with being a sister and the middle child…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ Damon slammed Stefan into the wall of our new home._

_ "What is wrong with you?" Damon growled, "I come home from town and find this place littered with bodies! We're supposed to being careful and cautious, like Katherine would be."_

_ "Yes because that got her so far!" Stefan retorted._

_ "Enough!" I told them firmly. I separated my brothers. "Stefan, clean up this mess. Damon, come with me."_

_ Damon and I headed upstairs. We sat down on a couch in his room. _

_ "I can't take it anymore," Damon confessed, "You and I are better than this. Let's let Lexi deal with Stefan, so we can leave."_

_ "Damon, Stefan is our brother," I told him. I was surprised by Damon attitude._

_ "He's our crazy bloodthirsty brother. Rose, we can't keep living like this. We've dealt with it for years now. This has to stop. If Stefan wants to risk his neck for every meal, let him. It's your choice, Rose, you can either leave with me or stay with Stefan._

_ End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"What did you choose?" Elena asked.<p>

"I chose to leave with Damon. I cared about Stefan, I did, but Damon was right, Stefan was out of control. The wounds that Katherine left one my brothers' hearts were still fresh at the time and tensions were high. So, Damon and I left for New York. We stayed there for a few years, until the hunters came after us…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ Damon and I ran through an alley. It was night out and the hunters were chasing us._

_ I heard my brother gasp in pain and turned to find him on his knees. His skin was burning. Vervain. _

_ "Damon?" I asked._

_ "Rose, you have to run," he told me._

_ "No, not without you," I retorted._

_ "This isn't up for debate. I made a promise to Mother that I'd protect you, and this is me keeping that promise. Now run, I'll get away and find you, I promise."_

_ I gave Damon a fleeting hug and ran._

_ End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Did he find you?" Elena asked.<p>

"He did. We met up in Chicago…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ I heard the doorbell ring and opened the door to find my older brother._

_ "Damon!" I cried as I embraced him._

_ "I told you I'd find you," he replied._

_ He sat down on the couch and turned to me, "Rose, I want to free Katherine from the tomb. So, I'm heading back to Mystic Falls. Will you come with me?"_

_ "Damon, as much as I want be with you, brother, I can't face Katherine," I replied._

_ "I understand. I'll email you every day, I promise."_

_ "Good luck."_

_ Damon headed out the door._

_ End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Now, we've come full circle. However, history is repeating itself. Only this time, Lexi isn't here to help Stefan," I finished.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	4. Insight

AN: This chapter is kind of a turning point in the whole story. Disclaimer's obvious, but I own Rosalie. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Insight

(Rosalie-POV)

Elena and I were at the Grill the next day. She needed some time out and decided to bring me along.

"So, what's going on between you and Damon?" I asked as Elena took a sip of her drink.

She coughed a little.

"What?" she asked.

"Come on, everyone can see that there's something going on between you two."

"I really don't know what I feel about Damon."

"I think I know how you feel. I think you love him."

"Why would you think that?"

"Damon tells me everything. So, I know that you kissed him the night he was dying from the werewolf bite. I know that you're wearing the vervain necklace that gave you. I know that you care about him enough to save his ass multiple times. I know you put up with his temper and attitude."

"Okay, okay, you're right."

"If I'm right, then tell Damon how you feel."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

Because, I don't want to be like Katherine."

"Elena, Katherine toyed with my brothers' hearts, you've never done that. You've kept them both genuinely happy. Tell Damon how you feel. And don't even think about giving me the 'What if he doesn't love me?' crap because anyone that looks at Damon when you're around can see that he loves you."

"But what about Stefan?"

"Elena, come with me."

I took her to the boarding house. I unlocked the door and let her in.

"Damon, Elena and I are home!" I called. I saw him come through the door that lead to the cellar. He held a vervain needle in his hand.

"I can't leave you alone with our bloodthirsty brother for more than five minutes, can I?" I asked.

Damon rolled his eyes. "You're the one that wanted him to break away from this."

"Not like this. I'll deal with you later."

I whirled around and realized that Elena was gone. I heard footsteps on the upper floor, so I went to find her.

* * *

><p>(Elena-POV)<p>

I headed upstairs while Rosalie was scolding Damon. I found a bookshelf and pulled off a red book. The book shelf opened to reveal a library. I walked inside and the bookshelf slid shut behind me. I looked around in wonder. There were so many shelves of books. I pulled a book off a shelf and the title read: The Salvatore Family, A History. I placed it on the table and sat down in an armchair to read.

_It is said that the Salvatores were considered high and mighty, however that is not all true._

I placed the book down and went back to the shelf. I looked through them. Most of them were journals and diaries. Some belonged to Damon, some to Rosalie, a few to Giuseppe, a few to Celestine, and a few to a girl I didn't know. The unknown girl had written Violet on her diaries.

"Quaint little place isn't it?" a voice asked.

I turned around and found Rosalie standing in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry Rosalie, I didn't mean to_" I was cut off by Rosalie.

"It's alright, Elena, this is actually what I wanted you to see. Amazing isn't it, so much history within this one room."

"It is really amazing."

"Bet you didn't know Damon was the type to keep journals?"

"I didn't."

"He doesn't write as much as he used to."

"Who are Celestine and Violet?"

"Celestine Salvatore was my Mother. Violet Salvatore was my younger sister, the youngest of us all."

"Tell me more about her."

"Violet, was two when out Mother died in 1850. She resembled out Father, so he favoured her and Stefan over Damon and I as I've told you. Violet would be here now, had she not have died."

"What happened?"

"She witnessed Damon and Stefan freeing Katherine, but she didn't ingest Katherine's blood like I did, so she died that night. She was sixteen. My Father killed all four of his children." Tears watered in Rosalie's eyes. It was in that moment that I truly realized what Rosalie had to go through every day. She woke up every day knowing that her own Father had betrayed her and her siblings, and that her Mother was dead. "Stefan and Violet were close, they had a bond similar to Damon and I." Rosalie fell to her knees. "Damon!" Rosalie screamed.

Damon appeared instantly and helped his sister into an armchair.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Violet…" Rosalie whispered.

"What about her?"

"She's still alive."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	5. The Last Salvatore

AN: For those of you majorly confused by that nature of the last chapter, fear not, I shall explain.

So, Violet is the final Salvatore. I thought it'd be cool to have four of them. Anyway, she supposedly died in 1864, but she didn't, she became a vampire just like her brothers and sister. The reason that Damon and Rosalie can sense her in this chapter is because the silbings have such a close bond that they are able to feel when another one of them is near. Violet is a key character in the story.

Are any of you guys still confused, if you are, PM me and I'll try to explain it better.

Anyway, hopefully this chapter will clear things up. Disclaimer's obvious, but I own Rosalie and Violet. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

The Last Salvatore

(Elena-POV)

"What do mean 'she's still alive'? Rose, if were still alive, she'd have woken up with us at Emily Bennett's home in 1864," Damon told Rosalie.

"Damon, I know it sounds crazy, but I can feel it. I can sense a Salvatore nearby. Can't you feel it?" Rosalie asked.

"Now that you mention it, I do, but I thought it was Stefan in the cellar. Maybe I was wrong." Damon turned to me, "Elena, stay here and don't invite anyone in until we get back."

The two of them blurred out of the secret library.

* * *

><p>(Damon-POV)<p>

Rosalie and I blurred through the woods until we came to a clearing. We stopped at remained motionless, until I heard a twig snap.

"Come out, we mean you no harm," Rosalie called.

A petite figure stepped into the clearing. Brown hair, pale leaf green eyes that sparkled, it was Violet. She blurred right into my embrace.

"I missed you Damon," she whispered.

"I missed you too, Violet," I whispered back. She then turned to hug Rosalie. They two shared some words of comfort. Our reunion was short lived however, because I heard another twig snap.

"Rose, take Violet to the boarding house, I'll join you shortly," I commanded.

"Come Violet," Rosalie beckoned.

My sisters ran off toward the boarding house and I waited until I could sense them entering the boarding house before shouting, "Show yourself!" to the stranger.

She stepped out and I noted that she wasn't a vampire.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've come to help you Damon," she told me.

"Who are you and how do you know me?"

"My name is Victoria and I am the Original Witch," she stated.

"So, you were the one who caused Klaus' werewolf side to go dormant, how can we defeat him?"

"All you need to know is written in this book." She handed me an ancient looking book.

She disappeared before I could say anything else. I headed back to the boarding house.

Rosalie and Violet were sitting in the main room with Elena.

"I assume you've met Violet," I told Elena.

"I did. Your sisters are so kind," Elena replied.

"They have my Mother's kindness."

"Enough of the past. What happened?" Rosalie asked me.

"The Original Witch appeared and gave me this to help us find a way to defeat Klaus." I showed them the book.

"Damon, Rose filled me in. You do realize, that even if we kill Klaus and the compulsion wears off, Stefan will still be a bloodthirsty monster," Violet informed me.

"Well, has anyone got any better ideas?" My sisters were silent.

"Well we get that our top priorities are killing Klaus and bringing Stefan back to the way he was," Rosalie stated.

"I have a strong bond with Stefan, maybe I can get through to him," Violet suggested.

"Absolutely, out of the question, Violet! If Rose and I can't get Stefan to come to his senses then you sure as hell won't be able to get through to him," I told my youngest sister.

"So, what does the book say?" Elena asked.

I opened it and frowned.

"I can't read it, it's in some sort of ancient language," I replied.

"Give it here," Rosalie told him, "I studied some dead languages over the years."

Rosalie began to read aloud, "On the night of the full moon on Hallows Eve, a hybrid, an Original, a deceiver, a doppelganger, a traitor, a witch, and four vampires will stand. The four vampires are siblings and the keys to defeating the hybrid once and for all. The Original will kill the deceiver and the witch will begin a spell. An altar of flames and blood will rise where four vampires will sacrifice themselves. While they are within the flames their souls will grasp the hybrid and pull him to his fiery demise, completely ending his existence."

"Does it say who these people are?" Violet asked.

"Well, it says here that, the doppelganger is Elena Gilbert, the traitor is Rebecca, the witch is Bonnie Bennett, the deceiver is Katerina Petrova, the hybrid is obviously Klaus, the Original is Elijah, and…" Rosalie's face paled and her lips turned white, "the vampires that sacrifice themselves, are Damon, Rosalie, Stefan, and Violet Salvatore."

* * *

><p>AN: If you're still confused PM me. Please review. Please.<p> 


	6. Call For Help

AN: So, this is what the Salvatores plan to do. I realize that I made you guys wait and I'm sorry, but it's been a busy week for me. Anyway, disclaimer's obvious, but I own Rosalie, Violet, and anyone else not from the show or books. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Call for Help

(Elena-POV)

Violet gasped in horror. Damon went to pour himself a drink. Rosalie just sat there, shocked and utterly frightened. After finishing his whiskey, Damon began to pace in front of the couch.

He stopped after ten long minutes.

"So that's it, we're going to die?" he asked.

"It would seem so," Rosalie whispered.

"But why us?" Violet asked.

"The Original Witch needed a way to destroy Klaus and I guess to do that she had to sacrifice the four bonded vampires have yet to kill each other."

"Let's not worry about our oncoming death yet," Damon told his sisters, "We have work to do. Rosalie, Violet, bring Stefan back and do it fast, if that prophecy calls for the four of us, then Stefan needs to be himself. I'll call Katherine and get her back here. As for you Elena, call Bonnie, make sure she's filled in and get her to attempt to locate Elijah's body."

Rosalie and Violet headed off to the cellar. Damon pulled out his phone and dialled Katherine's number, while I pulled out mine and dialled Bonnie's number.

_"Hello?" _Bonnie asked.

"Hey Bonnie, listen can you come to the boarding house? It's urgent," I told her.

_"Say no more, I'm on my way." _

* * *

><p>(Damon-POV)<p>

Katherine picked up on the first ring.

_"What is it Damon?"_

"Nice to hear from you as well, Katherine. Listen, stop trying to awaken Mikael and get back here. We need your help."

_"I'm on my way."_

* * *

><p>(Rosalie-POV)<p>

Violet and I headed down into the cellar and I opened the door to the cellar.

Violet gasped at the site of our brother.

"This is what it comes to?" she asked.

I nodded.

I slipped on my gloves and picked one of the vervain plants growing in the cellar.

I brushed it over Stefan's skin. He cried out in pain.

Damon had been at this for three days and Stefan hadn't broken. I admired his will power, but we needed him to break.

"Stefan, enough is enough," I told him.

"Okay, okay. I get it, I'll stop," he replied in a strained voice.

"If you're so sure you can hold yourself together for three days, drink this." I told him as I poured a bottle of animal blood down his throat.

Violet released him from his bonds and he hugged me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Apologize after we all die," I told him. He looked at me in confusion. I explained the situation to him and his expression turned to shock.

"So, we have to die, to kill Klaus?" he asked.

"Yes, we do," Violet replied.

"Salvatores save the world," I replied as I rolled my eyes.

"When down this go down?" Stefan asked.

"Halloween night."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	7. Arrivals

AN: Chapter Seven. I'm super sorry it took so long. I wasn't in a good mood and if I'd written anything then everyone would've died and Klaus would have won. Anyway, disclaimer is obvious, but I own Rosalie, Violet, and anyone else. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Arrivals

(Elena-POV)

Bonnie and Katherine arrived later that night. Katherine was all over Stefan and he was all over her. I guess it was safe to say he'd moved on. I turned my attention to my best friend, Bonnie Bennett.

"Would you be able to locate Elijah's body?" I heard Rosalie ask.

"Sure, but why?" Bonnie asked back.

"Klaus needs to die and the Original Witch provided us with answers on how to kill him. Elijah's needed if we're going to succeed," Damon replied as he came downstairs. He tossed Bonnie a watch. "He dropped it while out hunting and I stole some of Rebecca's blood while she was asleep." Damon handed her a vial of Rebecca's blood.

Bonnie began to set up her candles. Finally she unraveled her world map.

She began the spell:

_Haec faciunt ut vigilemus et sanguis eius sororem, qui locus erit possunt occidere dolor._

Bonnie finished the spell and the blood moved to Chicago. The watch's minute and second hand broke up into pieces and spelled out the words "warehouse" and "on" then the pieces scrambled themselves to spell the words "Dawson" and "Street." Damon looked it up and sure enough there was a warehouse on Dawson street.

"Well, now we need to go and get Elijah," Violet told us, "So, who's going to go?"

"Well, Damon's dealt with Elijah before, but he can be idiotic and impulsive," Rosalie thought aloud.

"Hey!" Damon protested.

"You know I'm right."

"Impulsive, yes. Idiotic, no."

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"So who'll go to keep Damon in line?" Violet asked.

"I will," I replied.

"Not a chance, we may need Elijah for the ritual, but I don't trust him after he betrayed us in the sacrifice," Damon retorted.

"Damon_" I began to protest, but Rosalie cut me off.

"No, Elena, Damon's right. I saw what happened," Rosalie told me.

"How? You weren't even there," Bonnie pointed out.

"When vampires from the same bloodline bond, we can communicate telepathically. It saves us a lot of trouble."

Damon briefly glanced at Rosalie.

"Yes, I agree, Damon," she told him.

"So, that's you know so much," I mused.

"So what did Damon say?" Katherine asked.

"He said he thinks that I should come with him since I am one of the only people that can keep him calm," Rosalie replied, "and I intend to go, Stefan and Violet can hold down the fort here, Damon and I should only be gone for a day or two, three at max."

"We'll leave in the morning," Damon announced.

* * *

><p>AN: Spell meaning: Haec faciunt ut vigilemus et sanguis eius sororem, qui locus erit possunt occidere dolor= Let this watch and blood from his sister help us to locate the one who will be able to kill the hybrid.<p>

Please review. Please.


	8. Chicago Again

AN: Chapter eight. The next chapter will be the pre-math to the final showdown and maybe I'll throw the final showdown in there. Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Rosalie and Violet and anyone else not from the show. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Chicago Again

(Rosalie-POV)

Damon and I left in in the morning as promised. We took the Jaguar and headed to Chicago. We had brought a bag filled the usual: a few blood bags, stakes, a flamethrower, flashlights, matches, gloves and a jar of vervain. We made it to the warehouse and Damon tossed me a flashlight. I turned it on and we looked around. There were seven long crates and only one contained the Original we needed to awaken.

Damon opened the first crate and we found a woman. The next five crates contained what seemed to be Elijah's family. Finally, Damon and I came to the seventh crate. Damon opened it. There in the crate lay Elijah.

Damon pulled him out of the crate and I pulled the dagger out of him. He awoke and I handed him a blood bag.

"Damon, who's your kind friend?" Elijah asked.

"I'm Rosalie, Rosalie Salvatore," I replied, "Stefan and Damon's sister."

"Why did you awaken me?"

"We need your help to kill Klaus once and for all."

"Will you help us?" Damon asked.

"Indeed," Elijah replied.

Elijah fed and we headed back to the boarding house.

Violet, Stefan, Elena, Katherine, and Bonnie met us there.

"Elijah has agreed to help us," I announced.

"So, now we need a way to draw Klaus out," Violet informed us.

I came to a thought.

"Well we don't we use Elena?" I asked. Damon glared at me. "Well, have you got a better idea?" I asked him.

"And what is your plan exactly, Rose?" he asked.

"Well…" my voice trailed off as I began to explain my plan.

* * *

><p>(Elena-POV)<p>

That night, I slept in Rosalie's room. I left my door open and heard the four Salvatores talking downstairs. They weren't exactly quiet.

"It's hopeless, Rose, we aren't going to live," Stefan told her.

"There's a way for us to survive. I know there is!" Rosalie insisted.

"I don't know if I'm ready," Violet confessed.

"You have to be Violet, Klaus needs to die and we're the only ones who can kill him," Damon told her.

"Damon, may I speak with you?" Elijah asked.

"Certainly."

I went to sleep and in my sleep I dreamt of Damon and of him dying. The very thought scared me and I wondered why.

I knew that Stefan had turned his emotions back on, but who knew how long that would last. He was still a little out of control, but Katherine was taking care of him. _Katherine, _of all people.

I headed up to the secret library and entered only to find Damon there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think there would be anyone else in here," I apologized when I found Damon reading some of his Mother's diaries.

"It's fine Elena," Damon replied. He looked up from the diary and smiled at me.

"Damon, what are you reading?" I asked, simply for the sake of asking because I already knew.

"One of my Mother's diaries."

"What was she like?"

"She had raven hair and pale blue eyes. We all adored her. She was the hostess of town. She lit up a room just by walking in and she used to tell Rose and me about her day. Even though we were mere children, she knew that we could understand what she was talking about. She cared for all of her children equally. Once Stefan was born, she began to lose her strength. She tried to keep it from us and succeeded for a while. When Violet was born, my Mother held on for two years and after that her strength gave out and she died a peaceful death surrounded by her children."

"You loved her dearly, didn't you?"

"Mother was the first person to understand me and accept me for who I am."

"Did anyone else ever get through to you?"

"Rose did, Stefan and Violet did, but only to a certain point, Ric got through to me at one point, and the most recent person to come to an understanding with me and accept me for who I am is you, Elena."

I looked down at my feet. Damon lifted my face and my eyes met his piercing pale blue ones.

"Elena, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Look, I know that you don't like the fact we have to die in order to kill Klaus. I get it, Rose is one of your best friends."

"It's not just that, I don't want any of you to die. You're too important to me. I can't lose you Damon." I covered my mouth, realizing what I said. Damon took my hand off my mouth and kissed me passionately.

I knew I should have pulled away and stopped this, but I didn't. In fact, I melted in Damon's arms. He pulled away and looked into my eyes as he spoke, "Rose told me how you thought you'd be like Katherine because you can't decide between me and my brother, but let me say this, you _are not Katherine_. You can't be like her, it's not in your nature."

I brushed my lips against Damon's and he captured my lips with his own.

He suddenly pulled away and growled. He pulled me close to him and I admit I was a little frightened. Damon's fury was something to fear.

I turned around and found Stefan, "Stefan, how long been standing there?" I asked.

"Long enough," he replied, "how could you?"

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who ran into the arms of my ex from 1864 the first chance I had!"

"Enough!" Rosalie's voice rang out. We all turned to face the raven haired, pale blue eyed beauty. "It's Hallows Eve. Elijah's lured Klaus back into town. We leave within the hour, I suggest you two get ready." Stefan and Damon left and Rosalie turned to me, "If they both live through this, you need to make a choice. I can't let this go on, Elena."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	9. Full Moon

AN: All of Bonnie's spell in this are in Latin, so the translations are in the ending AN if anyone wants to know what they mean. Dislcimaer's obvious, but I own Violet and Rosalie. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Full Moon

(Rosalie-POV)

So today was the day we died. Stefan, Violet, Damon, and I were in Damon's room getting ready. Damon and Stefan slipped on their rings, Violet slipped on her bracelet, and I put my necklace on. These four pieces of jewelry had the Salvatore crest on them. Our Mother had given them to us before she died. We found them hidden in our rooms one day. If we were going to die tonight, we wanted to do it with our Mother by our side.

Elijah knocked and Damon gave him permission to enter.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready one can be, knowing that Death coming," Violet scowled.

Stefan closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"You don't have to die," Elijah told us.

"Klaus needs to be destroyed and in order to do that, our deaths are needed," Stefan replied.

"I realize that. What I meant was, after Klaus has been destroyed, you four can come back to life. I've turned Damon into an Original." Stefan, Violet, and I turned to look at our brother. "If all else fails, Damon's blood can save your lives."

"Why change Damon?" I asked.

"Because he understood, my need to protect you three. Elijah's lost his whole family thanks to Klaus and he knew the pain it causes, so when I expressed my fear to him, the fear of losing my sisters and brother, he turned me into an Original, knowing that if something goes wrong, my blood would be able to save you," Damon explained.

"But, just in case Damon doesn't wake up in time, take this elixir, it should bring you back to life," Elijah told us as he handed me a bottle, "Just a sip will suffice."

The elixir was passed around and even Katherine came to take a sip.

Elena came up to see us. Elijah left.

"So this is it," Elena whispered.

"No one is really going to die tonight," Violet replied.

"Watching you four sacrifice yourselves tonight will be the hardest thing I'll ever do. Rose you're one of my best friends. I care about all of you. I can't lose you tonight."

"You won't," Damon told her. He gazed at her and her gaze didn't meet his.

Stefan embraced her and smirked at Damon, who looked a little hurt.

We all headed to a clearing and found Klaus, Rebecca, and Klaus' hybrid minions. His minions surrounded us.

* * *

><p>(Elena-POV)<p>

"Well, well, the Salvatores are all together again," Klaus sneered, he turned to Damon, "The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl," Damon growled under his breath, Klaus turned to Rosalie, "The bitch of the group that is labeled a peacemaker, when really she's just like her older brother," Rosalie hissed, Klaus turned to Stefan, "A pathetic excuse for a vampire. When you have humanity you have nothing," Stefan glared at Klaus, Klaus turned to Violet, "And finally the weakest link of the four." Violet's face remained neutral. The sweet sixteen year old was stronger than she looked.

Caroline had come with us to the clearing, along with Tyler and Alaric. The three of them began to take on the hybrids and Bonnie began the spell. Elijah staked Katherine, officially beginning the ritual.

_Sit altare lapideum de abyssis terrae consurgere dare locum sacrificii._

An altar of stone rose up from the ground and an unknown force placed each Salvatore on it, until the four of them were standing in a line. Rope shot out and bound the siblings to the four stone pillars.

_Morbi sit coruscatio ignis et restituere illud adipiscing elit_

A storm brewed and four bolts of lightning struck in front of each of the siblings. One for each sibling. The flames licked their feet and Violet struggled to break free of her bonds. Her ropes tightened and her gaze met Rosalie's.

* * *

><p>(Violet-POV)<p>

I turned to look at Rosalie and heard her voice in my head.

_Be strong, little sister, _she told me.

_I won't let you die, _Damon vowed.

_We stand here as one family and that is what binds us together._

Stefan was the only one of my siblings who remained silent. I sensed that he was dealing with a lot. I didn't question him, since now was not the best time.

I heard Bonnie continue with the spell.

_The Salvatore minimum est elit. Et succendent eam igni flavi in tellus ut ipsum._

The yellow flames began to gather around me. They rose higher and higher and after I looked at my elder siblings one last time the flames engulfed me.

* * *

><p>(Stefan-POV)<p>

Rosalie, Damon and I watched in horror as our younger sister burned. She let out a blood curdling scream. Damon began to tremble, while Rosalie's eyes filled with tears. Bonnie continued with the spell.

_Secunda habet minimum Salvatore tenebris fuerunt. Sit viridis flammam oriuntur et puniat quod fecit illum._

The green flames rose up from my feet and I looked down in regret. The flames engulfed me and I cried out in pain.

* * *

><p>(Rosalie-POV)<p>

As I watched my little brother burn, tears fell from my eyes. I wept for both my younger brother and sister. I watched as Damon continued to have an internal breakdown and heard Bonnie continuing the spell.

_Corvus crine decori est secunda maxima quatuor. Nullam sit pacificus, ut eam pacem ardens caerula flammis._

I looked at the blue flames at my feet, which were rising. I then looked at Damon, then at the flames, then back at Damon, silently assuring him that this wasn't the end. He didn't listen. The flames leaped over my tearstained face and I burned.

* * *

><p>(Damon-POV)<p>

My internal breakdown turned into silent tears as I watched Rosalie burn. Rosalie, the sister that had always been there for me. Even though we were four years apart, she and I were so alike, you'd think we were twins. I turned to meet Elena's gaze. I saw her lying on the ground unconscious, with Elijah and Caroline tending to her. I wanted to help her, but right now, my place was on the altar.

I heard Bonnie continuing with the spell.

_Salvatore stands ultima tantum. Dira fuit vita, red flamma surgat et sit finis eius miseriam et dolorem._

Red flames rose up higher and higher to burn me alive, but it didn't matter. The only two things that mattered to me were, the lives of my siblings, and Elena. I closed my eyes and waited for the burn. I felt the flames and heard Bonnie say the final part of the spell.

_Et spiritus, proximis hisce quattuor oriuntur et congrega Salvatores Klaus argenteo in flamma sua dimissione._

I felt my soul come out of my body and looked around to find my siblings in the same way. Our spirits turned to Klaus, angry that he had made our lives hell. We pulled him into the sliver flames that had appeared at the base of the altar and watched as he burned. He screamed and Rebecca could only watch in horror. I felt my soul returning to my body and passed out.

* * *

><p>AN: here are the spell meanings. Please review. Please.<p>

Sit altare lapi deum de abyssis terrae consurgere dare locum sacrificii= Let the stone altar rise from the depths of the earth to give us a place of sacrifice.

Morbi sit coruscatio ignis et restituere illud adipiscing elit=Let lightning create fire and with that help to restore balance

The Salvatore minimum est elit. Et succendent eam igni flavi in tellus ut ipsum=The youngest Salvatore is the most protected. Break that security and let her burn in flames of yellow.

Secunda habet minimum Salvatore tenebris fuerunt. Sit viridis flammam oriuntur et puniat quod fecit illum=The second youngest Salvatore has a dark past. Let the green flames rise and punish him for what he has done.

Corvus crine decori est secunda maxima quatuor. Nullam sit pacificus, ut eam pacem ardens caerula flammis=The raven haired beauty is the second eldest of the four. She is a peaceful girl, so let her burn within the peace of the blue flames.

Salvatore stands ultima tantum. Dira fuit vita, red flamma surgat et sit finis eius miseriam et dolorem=The final Salvatore stands alone. His life has been dreadful, let the red flames rise and put an end to his misery and suffering.

Et spiritus, proximis hisce quattuor oriuntur et congrega Salvatores Klaus argenteo in flamma sua dimissione.=Let the spirits of the last four Salvatores rise and pull Klaus into the silvery flames of his demise.


	10. Reunion

AN: This chapter was orignallt going to be a part of chapter nine, but it'd be too long, so I split it into two chapters. Disclaimer's obvious, but I own Rosalie and Violet. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

Reunion

(Damon-POV)

I woke up in a white place. My sisters both had their hair curled and were wearing dresses from 1864 and Stefan and I were dressed as we were in 1864. Where were we?

"Welcome my children," a melodic voice greeted us.

We all turned around and found our Mother walking toward us.

Without a word, we all embraced her. Rosalie and Violet were sobbing. Stefan had unshed tears in his eyes and I admit so did I.

"Now, Damon, you must go back," she told me.

"Why Mother?" I asked.

"You have a life to live and a beautiful girl who will miss you if you stay here."

After one final hug to her. I felt myself returning to earth.

"Oh and tell Elena that I adore her and tell her to take care of you," Mother told me.

I awoke with a gasp and a cough. I turned to my siblings and found them to be lying on the altar, lifelessly. The flames had long since subsided. I went to Rosalie's side first. I bit my wrist and fed her my blood.

* * *

><p>(Rosalie-POV)<p>

I sat with Mother for a short time. We talked about my life and the things I did and what I was going through.

"If I remember correctly, Alan Porter was not the man you wanted to marry," Mother told me.

"You remember correctly. I wanted to marry Jasper Sinclair, whose Father was considered to be the shame of the town," I replied, "but I didn't get the chance, Jasper disappeared the night I turned into a vampire." I began to cry. Jasper Sinclair was my love in 1864. His Father had helped a vampire, so the town shunned the Sinclair family, even though they were considered one of the founding families. When I told my Father that I refused to marry Alan Porter and was going to marry Jasper, Father was outraged and forbade me to marry my one true love. I later learned that the night I "died" Alan had killed himself to be with me in death, and Jasper had disappeared.

"Hush now darling, I know for a fact that someone out there is searching for a girl just like you and when he finds you, he'll never let you go."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know everything." We both chuckled. I looked at my hands and only saw a clear outline of them. "Damon is bringing you back to life, you best not keep him waiting."

It was in that moment that my Mother hugged me one last time and I returned to my body on Earth. I awoke with a gasp for air. I saw Damon next to me and I simply embraced my brother.

"I know, I know, it'll be okay," he assured me.

Damon then went to Stefan's side.

* * *

><p>(Stefan-POV)<p>

I took my turn sitting and talking with Mother.

"Stefan, you need to understand something," she told me, "You are not the sweet son that I raised when you drink the blood of humans. Stop giving in to your bloodlust and redeem yourself. Klaus has broken you down into this blood crazy monster and Damon, Rose, and Violet can help to bring you back. Listen to them Stefan, trust your siblings, they know what's best for you."

I nodded. Mother looked down at my hand. I followed her gaze. My hand was fading.

"Damon and Rose are waiting for you to awaken, don't make them impatient," Mother told me. She smiled at me and I awoke in my body on Earth. I found Damon and Rosalie standing next to me. I stood up and Damon went to Violet's side.

* * *

><p>(Violet-POV)<p>

I sat with Mother for the longest time.

"You've come such a long way Violet. You've gone from a sweet little girl to this strong willed young woman I see before me," Mother told me.

I smiled at her.

I felt myself fading.

"Darling it's time for you to go," Mother told me.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

"Of course. I'm always watching over you and your older siblings, all you have to do is think about me."

I awoke on Earth and found Rosalie sitting next to me.

Damon and Stefan were sitting next to Elena.

"What happened?" Damon asked.

"Klaus drank some of her blood while you four were burning," Elijah told us.

Rosalie fed Elena a little bit of her blood and Elena awakened. Damon helped her to stand. Stefan supported her other side.

"I'm fine," she insisted and shoved the boys off her, "and I know what I want." She turned to Stefan, "Stefan, you and I have been through so much, and when I was with you I felt like my heart would explode with all the love I felt for you. The only problem was I was blind when it came to you. Your dark side was right under the surface and I didn't see it. I love you Stefan, but I love you the right way now. I can't be with you. I know that it's hard, but I want to be with Damon."

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked.

"It's what I want." Damon came to Elena's side. He lifted her up, bridal style.

"I'll take her back to the boarding house, come whenever you're ready," he told us.

Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric, and Tyler headed home after they made sure we were alright. Katherine awoke and Stefan helped her to her feet.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"Well, since you once told Damon that you'll always love Stefan, congratulations, you get Stefan all to yourself," Rosalie scoffed.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Elena chose Damon," I replied softly.

Katherine turned to Stefan.

"Stefan, would you mind escorting Katerina and Violet to the boarding house? I need to speak to Rosalie alone," Elijah told Stefan. I walked away with my brother and Katherine, leaving Rosalie alone with Elijah.

* * *

><p>AN: Any guesses as to what Elijah wants to say to Rosalie? Please review. Please.<p> 


	11. News

AN: This is the second to last chapter. I feel sad, but there will be a sequel. Disclaimer's obvious, but I own Rosalie, Jasper, and Violet.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

News

(Rosalie-POV)

"What did you want to say Elijah?" I asked.

"I know where Jasper is," he replied. I whirled around to face him.

"What did you say?"

"I know where Jasper is."

"Where is he?"

"He's here, now," a new voice called. I looked at the edge of the clearing and found Jasper standing there. I ran into his embrace. Elijah silently left us alone. I began to pound Jasper's chest. I stopped and broke down in tears. He just hugged me and waited until I calmed down.

He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I stroked his face, just to be sure that he was real. He ran his fingers through my raven hair and I gazed into his green eyes.

"Where were you all this time?" I asked.

"Looking for you, love," he told me, "I wandered all over Virginia until Elijah found me. He said that you were in Mystic Falls with your brother and I came here. Elijah knew I'd be here tonight. Are you alright? Are there any burns that need healing?"

"I'm fine and no there aren't. Come to the boarding house."

"Where your older brother is?"

"Come on, you can't still be scared of Damon. He was your best friend in 1864."

"Yes, but that was before he knew I wanted to court you, then he went into protective brother mode."

"Come with me, Damon won't drive a stake through your heart while I'm around."

We walked hand in hand back to the boarding house and found Damon seated in front of the fire with Elena snuggled up to his side.

Stefan and Katherine were curled up on the couch next to Damon and Elena. Violet sat in the armchair, reading quietly.

Jasper and I silently joined them. Jasper sat down in the remaining armchair and I perched on his lap.

The seven of us just sat there in complete silence or at least external silence.

_Damon, I'm sorry for all the grief I caused you over Elena, _Stefan thought.

_Apology accepted. I'm sorry for acting like a total ass,_ Damon replied.

_Apology accepted._

So my brothers had made peace and all was well, but something didn't feel right. Something in the pit of my stomach was telling me that we'd forgotten something or someone.

* * *

><p>(Rebecca-POV)<p>

I'll make them pay, I'll make them all pay. I cared about Klaus even though he locked me in a coffin for ninety years. He was my brother. Elena and the Salvatores were at fault here. I honestly didn't care what happened to the doppelganger bitch, but I'd murder and torture every last one of the Salvatores if it means avenging my brother.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	12. Epilogue: Partings

AN: This is the last chapter. Disclaimer's obvious, but I own Rosalie, Jasper, and Violet. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

Partings

(Rosalie-POV)

A few weeks have passed since the destruction of Klaus and a lot of decisions and choices have been made since then

Firstly, Elijah left us to go back to the warehouse in Chicago to awaken the rest of his family. He told us that after he had awoken his family, they'd move to Salem, if we ever needed his help.

Secondly, Katherine and Stefan decided to head to Bulgaria for two reasons. One: Katherine wanted to find her descendants. Two: Stefan was still out of control and though I used to think of her a self centered bitch, Katherine grew to be more compassionate and wanted to help Stefan. So she was taking him with her to help him gain control over his bloodlust.

Thirdly, Damon and Elena were officially an item. Everything she had felt for him came out in full force and I even saw my brother cook for her. She was good for him.

Finally, Jasper and I had recently married. It was a large wedding, planned by Elena with some help from Caroline. Elena was my maid of honor and Damon was Jasper's best man. Stefan and Katherine stayed for the wedding, but left after we'd left for our honeymoon.

What could possibly go wrong now?

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	13. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: ATTENTION ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS, THE SEQUEL IS UP! I REPEAT THE SEQUEL IS UP!**

**It's called Kindness and Compassion and the first two chapters are posted already. So check it out and Read and review.**


End file.
